Independence Hall
Let’s get ready for Independence Day together! 'Requirements:' Level 15 'No timers!' You have 9 days to finish the quest 'Rewards:' *'Reward 1:' 10 Commemorative Coins: 10,000 , 3 Independence Cupcakes (+15 energy) *'Reward 2:' 30 Commemorative Coins: Garden Swings, 3 Independence Cupcakes *'Reward 3:' 70 Commemorative Coins: 5 , Campfire Picnic *'Reward 4:' 145 Commemorative Coins: Country Cottage (275 every 3 hours) *'Reward 5:' 235 Commemorative Coins: Independence Hall (3000 , 2-3 every 18 hours) After receiving the main prize, you can continue completing the tasks and get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times: *'Extra reward 1:' +70 more Commemorative Coins collected — 2500 , 5 Independence Cupcakes *'Extra reward 2:' +70 more Commemorative Coins collected — 1000 , 5 *'Extra reward 3:' +70 more Commemorative Coins collected — 10 *'and so on, starting with Extra reward 1 again.' 'Quest Steps:' How to get the Independence Hall? You need to collect 235 Commemorative Coins to get the Independence Hall. *You can get Commemorative Coins by completing tasks in the offer window. All the tasks have a value. The number of Textbooks you get after completing a task depends on this value. *You can get 1, 2 or 4 Commemorative Coins for a task (see offer window). *You can do 3 tasks at the same time. Important! Tasks are generated randomly. *Difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. *Tasks might differ even on a same level: there are really lots of them. You can finish a task with . *The cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the less items there are left to collect, the less the cost for finishing. *''Important!'' All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . There is a 2 hour cool-down period before the next task with the same value appears. *If you don't want to wait, you can skip the cool-down period with 6 . 'Rating:' All the players are automatically divided into groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels and activity. Players individually compete against the group to which they are assigned. Once you have collected 10 Commemorative Coins, you will be able to take place in this competition. After the quest ends, players who take first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: Gold Bell - gives 3-5 and 3-5 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *2nd place: Silver Bell - gives 2-4 and 2-4 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *3rd place: Bronze Bell - gives 1-3 and 1-3 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *4-6th places: 40 *7-10th places: 30 *11-15th places: 25 *16-20th places: 20 *21-25th places: 15 sc-independence-hall-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-independence-hall-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-independence-hall-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place Category:Random Tasks Quests